


A Not So Vigilant Vigilante

by helsinkibaby



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Het, POV Outsider, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver figures something out</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not So Vigilant Vigilante

**Author's Note:**

> For one million words June Bingo  
> Prompt : sharing food

It's only something small but it stops Oliver in his tracks, makes him blink with surprise. He's just finished up training, Felicity having shouted to him that Diggle was back with the takeout. She'd sounded thrilled when she said it and he knew why; Diggle had agreed - after not too much wheedling from Felicity, it had to be said - to make the longer drive across town to her favourite Thai place and her happy bounce, the little clap of her hands had had the two men simultaneously smiling and shaking their heads. 

He recognises it in the voices first. "I'm having order envy," Felicity says and it's a tone he's not used to hearing from her. It's light, he thinks, playful. And then the word he's searching for drops into his mind - flirty. 

He hears Diggle huff out a breath, hears the scrape of a takeout box sliding across a table. "Take some," he says and his voice is low, amused and Oliver has no trouble picturing the smile on his face. "Bandit." That last is a mutter, but an audible one, said in that same tone of voice as Felicity used and Oliver blinks as he realises that he's apparently been missing something all along. 

He steps quietly around the corner so he can see them. They don't notice him at first, Felicity's eyes locked on the takeout container as she spoons its contents onto a plate, Diggle's eyes locked on her. It's the look on his face that confirms Oliver's suspicions; he knows what that look means. 

He just can't believe that it took him this long to figure the two of them out - he's the vigilante, shouldn't he be more, you know, vigilant? 

"Any left for me?" he hears himself say and Felicity jumps a little, startles like she'd forgotten he was actually there. That may be the reason her cheeks are a little pink when she looks at Oliver. 

"Depends on if Felicity has order envy or not," Diggle says and she's all business then, head snapping in his direction, giving him a glare that only makes him laugh. "Sit down, man," Diggle says, waving him over. "There's plenty." 

Oliver sits and the three of them talk tactics for the night and if Oliver thought that it might be weird with the knowledge of what he's just figured out, he's soon proven wrong. Things are just the same as they always are and that's just the way he likes it. 


End file.
